On a Snowy Mountain
by Flinchy
Summary: This is something that just kinda popped into my mind. Legolas fans might like it.If not,then change his name to someone else.


Okey-dokey this is some dream of completely disciplined no-nonsense pointlessness. Wait, no it isn't. *Gasps* pointlessness is a real word!!! Pointlessness pointlessness pointlessness pointlessness pointlessness pointlessness pointlessness oh I just love typing that. Try saying it five times fast. Anyhoodleydoodle, this is something that just kind of popped up in my mind that I think I dreamed. HAHAHAHA!!!!!POOPED IS A REAL WORD TO!!!!! Ok, onto the story-like-thing. Oh, and unfortunately I am very dumb when it comes to LOTR termology so this is set somewhere cold, preferably a mountain.  
  
Legolas walked, freezing cold and separated from the rest of the fellowship. The mountain was a vast wasteland of blinding snow, ice, and howling wind. The tips of his ears were numb along with his nose. Even though he didn't know where he was going he pressed onward on the path to nowhere.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, not to far away a young girl huddled, frozen behind a rocky outcrop. Unconscious and inches away from death she was curled up, covered in snow and ice. Why she was there, even she did not know. And yet she dreamed. She dreamed of a forest. Cool and calm, beautiful beyond words. Then a figure formed, covered in ice as she was. He looked surprised and worried, then felt her face and drew back. She woke up looking into the face of the person from her dream. Pain slithering through her body as she sighed and fell into darkness once more.  
  
* * *  
  
" Who is this girl?" Legolas thought worriedly. She was still alive, for she had opened her eyes a minute ago. He felt her skin, ice cold. He had already made his decision. He picked her up gently. Even though she weighed very little, he sunk calf deep into the fresh snow. He walked tiredly for hours, then saw something. Possibly a boulder, but he was too far away to tell. Eventually he made out a shape, a shape of a shelter. He finally made it to this thing, it was a rock house that was very little. How anyone could live up here, or would even want to he could not figure out. He shifted the freezing girl to one arm and knocked on the heavy wooden door. There was not a sound but the howling wind. He decided that he needed to get this girl warm and there probably wasn't anyone there anyway. He opened the door and glanced around the one room. There wasn't anyone in the house, or anything for that matter. There wasn't anything he could start a fire with, or anything to burn. There was a thin looking quilt folded up in one corner and it looked like it couldn't warm the girl up. He gently laid her down and tucked the blanket around her freezing body. He thought as hard as he could. How could he warm this girl up? A thought crossed his mind, body heat. He glanced at the girl lying silently on the floor and felt her face. She was still ice cold. He knelt down and unwrapped the blanket from around her and draped it around himself. . .  
  
* * *  
  
" It's warm," the girl sighed. " Where am I?" she thought. " I must've died, and now all my pain is gone. . ." She thought to herself. Then she realized that she could still feel her ear tips tingling with cold. She cracked one eye open, she didn't see the icy desert she had seen last she opened her eyes. She fully opened both eyes and waited for the room to come into focus. She blinked slowly and took in her surroundings. The room had rock walls and she was wrapped up in a blanket. Then her sense of feeling came back. There was a pair of arms wrapped around her and she was huddled up against the person. . . the person from her dream. . . She gasped and jumped back even under her limited strength.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas woke up from the girl jumping from his grasp. He got his first good look at her. Her body was built much like his, tall and thin, agile and light. Her long earth colored hair was pulled back halfway and the remaining hair flowed around her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep midnight black matching her sleeveless tunic. Her pants were forest green and slightly baggy. Altogether she possessed a kind of beauty he could not explain. He then noticed that she looked confused and slightly scared. "Don't worry, I will do you no harm." He reassured her. She slightly relaxed and said, "You, you are Legolas, right?" He was surprised by her question and said nothing for a minute, then she laughed and he felt calm once more. He did not know how she knew him, but he didn't mind. She slumped to the floor tiredly and he drew her close to him.  
  
* * *  
  
He held her shivering form, singing quietly in his own language until she stilled. His loose blonde hair fell across his shoulders and created a curtain around her face. She sighed and succumbed to the sleep that had been threatening to overcome her, her face lightly resting against his chest that moved up and down as he sang softly to her sleeping form.  
  
Finally, done. Well, I think that turned out pretty good, don't you? 


End file.
